User blog:Shadow7615/One Minute Melee - Sakura Kasugano vs. Sakura Haruno
Description Street Fighter VS Naruto! Their kindness are as soft as their flower namesake, but they pack a powerful punch, but which Sakura will win today? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight On a quiet overpass in the Kanto region of Japan, under a bridge, the young Sakura Kasugano is on a mission to find the man who she once fought in this same overpass, whilst on her goal to become a stronger fighter. Kasugano: Ryu-san... However, Ryu's not here, so she instead looks around to see if she can find a worthy opponent, at first no one catches her eye, but a woman with pink hair goes right past her, for a moment, she didn't realise it, but then she quickly turned around and ran over to her. Sakura K: Hey you, do you think you could wait up just a second!! The woman she halted turns around, it's Sakura Haruno, she looks at Kasugano in confusion, as though she'd never seen her before. Haruno: Can I help you? Sakura decides this is her only chance to get in a good fight before encountering Ryu. Kasugano: I was wondering, could we please have a fight? Please accept my challenge. Sakura waits for a moment before responding to her opponent. Haruno: Why not, could be fun, besides, you look ready for a fight, let's go! (Cue SSFIV - Sakura's Theme) Sakura tightened her headband and bowed in respect to her opponent, Haruno readied herself for a fight. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! FIGHT! Haruno makes the first attack, dashing at Kasugano for the first strike, throwing out several punches at her, Sakura manages to take the full brunt of her might, but with a suprise kick from Haruno, Kasugano loses her guard, and she delivers a powerful finishing punch, causing gusts of wind as Kasugano is sent back. Hardly out of this fight, Kasugano rushes back into the battle, coming in with her offense. Sakura K: Shunpukyaku! Kasugano's attack initally has Haruno by surprise, but with a swift arm guard, she manages to block the second leg, but Kasugano lands and delivers an immediate follow up attack. Sakura K: Shouoken! Landing her fist directly on Haruno's face, and knocked into the air for a moment, Haruno quickly lands on the ground for another round. 50 seconds Sakura K: Wow, you're pretty strong! Haruno rushes back in for another strike, jumping in the air, and going for a direct punch in Kasugano, but in moment to spare, Kasugano evades her attack, and Haruno's fist instead crumbles the ground around her. Kasugano is in awe from Haruno's attack. Sajura K: Phew! That was a close one! With no time to waste, Haruno rushes back into battle, landing another powerful punch on Kasugano, knocking her against the concrete pillar of the bridge. Kasugano quickly dusts herself off and rushes back to Haruno. 40 seconds Haruno catches one of Kasugano's attack, and with a swift upward punch, Haruno jumps into the air, on even level with Kasugano, landing several punches and kicks, each of them managing to keep Kasugano airbone, after a short combo of attacks, Haruno lands on the ground and delivers another gust of wind punch on Kasugano. Sakura H: Now we're talking! Dashing over to her opponent, Haruno quickly picks her up and delivers a powerful punch to the face before throwing her a short distance, Kasugano lands on the ground while Haruno walks over to her. 30 seconds Kasugano quickly reacts, spinning her legs around as she gets back up, tripping Haruno onto the ground, with her advantage, she quickly peforms another upward kick, knocking Haruno into the air, Sakura then performs another Shouoken, further increasing Haruno's airtime, Kasugano runs to her opponent and grabs her, she jumps into the air whilst holding onto the collar of Haruno's clothing, as Kasugano begins her descent, she pulls with her might, and kicks with her two legs, knocing Haruno back several feet. Moments before Haruno recovers, Kasugano quickly charges a pink ki energy in her hands. Sakura K: Nekketsu Hadoken '' ''The projectile fires and hits it's target head on, dealing massive damange, but Haruno stands up and closes her eyes... 20 seconds The mark on Haruno's forehead glows, and her hands form a powerful blue hue of chakra energy, she quickly rushes at Kasugano, ready to unload a series of powerful chakra-infused strikes. Sakura H: Try this on for size! Haruno delivers a lightning fast punch on Kasugano, knocking her into the air, but Sakura quickly dashes to where she would, as more blue glowing energy reinforced her strike, knocking Kasugano upwards. Managing to jump higher than she could launch Kasugano, she readies herself for one final punch. Sakura H: Shannaro! Knocking Kasugano into the ground again, the force of her attack crumbles even more earth than before, entire chunks spiking up from the ground. 10 seconds Haruno and Kasugano quickly dash at each other, both throw out a punch at the same time, their fists meet in the middle, Kasugano wastes no time! Sakura K: This ought to finish you! Sakura quickly ducks down and performs another Shunpukyaku with her leg kicked high, it hits Haruno's face and launches Haruno into the air, Kasugano jumps after her, hitting her on the head with her two fist at the same time, Haruno hits the ground, Kasugano lands feet-first on Haruno's body. K.O.! Sakura K: Wow! I'll be late for class, but it's okay! A good street fight is worth it! Kasugano quickly gathers her things and rushes off on her way. Result This Melee's winner is... Sakura Kasugano! Category:Blog posts Category:Shadow7615